Pulmonary hypertension is a disease involving increased blood pressure in pulmonary arteries, which carry blood from heart to lungs, leading to impaired cardiac and pulmonary functions, and is a disease quite different from a symptom generally called “hypertension”. In addition, pulmonary hypertension is a severe disease with high lethality, and hence there is an urgent need to develop a therapeutic method therefor.
Conventional treatments for pulmonary hypertension include vasodilation treatment using a catheter, and treatment such as surgical removal of thrombus, but less invasive therapeutic methods are desired. In addition, a vasodilator or the like is known as medication (e.g., Non-patent Literature 1), but there are still a large number of patients that cannot be saved by such therapeutic method. Thus, there is a strong demand for further development of a therapeutic agent for pulmonary hypertension.